pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Stitched Together
It was a clear blue day in Danville, not a cloud overhead. A young boy and his green headed brother, along with a platypus, sat relaxing against a large tree in their spacious backyard. Nothing stirred nor made a sound. Of course their was the occasional chatter of a certain platypus or the chirp of a bird. There seemed to be a heavy bliss in the air which of course ended when a large horn blew. A large, pink stretch limo came down the street. After the horn blew, everyone gathered outside their front porch to see the commotion. "Hey Ferb, did you ever see that large mansion before?" Phineas asked his stepbrother, who simply shrugged. They turned their attention to a girl who stepped out of the pink limo. She had dirty blonde hair, with purple accessories and it rested on her shoulder. She had a turqoise blue top on with a pink collar and a pink stripe going through it. She had an electric blue skirt on with a purple belt to match her purple accessories and purple fingerless gloves. She smirked at Phineas and then she turned towards what supposedly was her house. Something shiny fell off her head. When the limo drove into the large driveway, it revealed a sobbing Isabella. Phineas raised an eyebrow and headed across the street to see why Isabella was so sad, Ferb trailing behind him. "Hey Isabella. Why so sad?" At the sound of his voice Isabella perked her head up. "I know this sounds soooo babyish, but I want a pink limo too! Some girls get alllllll the luck! She sniffled. Phineas put his hand on her shoulder and said "Ferb...I know what we're gonna do today!" "Wow Phineas! It's so pretty. You even added unicorns!" Isabella exclaimed, her face lit up. She felt so good! Phineas oddly felt happy too, to see Isabella so happy. He said nothing about this however. "Only babies like unicorns of all things," A haughty voice said from behind them. Phineas, Isabella and Ferb whirled around to see the girl who owned the pink limo. She was taller than Phineas, but the same height as Isabella and Ferb." My name is Chelsea, Chelsea Manson, heiress of the Manson fortune." She smiled a big, toothy smile and walked away. "Hey, Chelsea, I think this belongs to you?" Isabella asked picking a shiny silver crown from the grass. She handed it to Chelsea, who took it and planted it atop her head. "Thanks. You seem pretty cool. At least you didn't steal it. It is made out of real diamonds. Your outfit needs some working on though 'cause your outfit is soooo 1999. I should know. I was 1 after all." She smiled a genuine smile and walked away. "Seems everyone is happy today." Ferb said. "Ooooo, you are sooooo bu-" Before Candace could finish her statement, a wierd looking man in a labcoat jumped in the pink, unicorn limo and drove off with it. Candace stood there, her mouth hanging open. "Hey Candace, what happened to your shirt?" Phineas asked, raising his eyebrow. Candace's shirt was ripped so that her stomach was showing. "We had a fight. Me and Stacy had a fight." Candace said as though she could not believe it. Phineas nodded in understanding. " Come on guys, let's fix Candace's shirt. Suddenly, a black haired girl came running up to them." Isabella! Can I do the initiation now?" The girl asked. "Sorry I can't help Phineas. Let's get going Clawrence." With that Isabella and Clawrence walked away. "It's alright Isabella! Come on Candace, we gotta stitch together this shirt." Phineas and Ferb pushed Candace homeward. The END Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Fanon Works